Under the Weather
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Ciel is ill. Enough said. NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, this time with a Black Butler story! I know I need to update the BH6 holiday fic as I promised you guys a fluffy chapter but I really can't think of anything good enough. I've thought of plenty of ideas for other stories I could write, but not for this one, ahhh! But don't worry, I'll get to it eventually.**

 **School started about four weeks ago and it's already stressing me out, my mum accidently poured my hot chocolate down the sink the other day and I had a complete breakdown...yep I'm definitely too stressed. On the bright side, I came top in a chemistry test, yay!**

 **Enough of my rambling. I'll just say that this story is the most cliché thing imaginable, Ciel is ill, he acts all cute, lots of Sebastian comforting him and all that, I'm complete Black Butler trash and have spent many hours taking screenshots and sobbing over episodes, this will be probably be two or three chapters and it's a few months after he first made the contract so Ciel is about nine (just imagine him as that little kid with the high voice in the flashbacks, there you go) sorry for the long author's note...yay**

 **I don't own Black Butler or any of these characters and I don't make money off this**

"It's time to get up, young master."

Ciel groaned and rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly. He had a headache and felt a bit sick, but he didn't say anything. He sat up, and immediately grabbed a tissue and coughed into it violently.

"Young master, are you all right?" asked Sebastian, worry appearing on his face. He bent down to be level with Ciel, wanting to pat his back or something but knowing that his master wouldn't appreciate that.

"I'm fine," mumbled Ciel. "Get me dressed, Sebastian."

Still worried, Sebastian lifted Ciel and placed him on his feet. He removed the boy's sleep shirt and put him into his day clothes. As Ciel sat on the bed, Sebastian put his shoes and socks on. Ciel coughed again, and Sebastian reached out his hand but Ciel smacked it away.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in mild amusement at the child, who got up and marched to the door.

"What's my schedule for today?" asked Ciel as the pair walked to the dining room.

"In the morning you have an hour of history followed by an hour of French. After lunch you have an hour for paperwork, then you have fencing."

Ciel groaned. His head was aching too much for him to concentrate on lessons, and he was feeling too ill to do something active like fencing.

He managed to get through the day until fencing. The teacher put him through a vigorous lesson and since Ciel was already feeling awful, he did badly and the teacher got annoyed with him. As he was lecturing Ciel, Ciel couldn't take it anymore; he was shaking and he just wanted to sit down.

He felt his eyes welling up, but it wasn't until his nose felt prickly and his lower lip began to tremble that he let the tears fall. The teacher noticed, and spoke to him kindly.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I wasn't telling you off, I just-"

Ciel sank onto the floor and put his hands over his ears, every noise hurt his head even more. He flinched away when the teacher tried to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian," he whimpered.

A few minutes passed and the teacher must have fetched Sebastian, because Ciel felt the butler's strong arms lift him up. He grabbed Sebastian's waistcoat and clutched it tightly as he burst out sobbing.

"Shh, it's all right…" Sebastian put an arm round Ciel and held him tightly.

"I'll take him upstairs. You are dismissed for today," Ciel heard Sebastian say, then the butler began walking upstairs to Ciel's room.

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest, feeling safe and comforted now. Although Sebastian was a demon, Ciel always felt safe around him and when he was scared, it was always Sebastian he went to, although most of the time Sebastian wasn't even aware of this.

"Here we are, young master," said Sebastian, removing Ciel's face from his coat so he could look at him. "My, you look terrible. Have you been feeling ill since this morning?"

Ciel nodded miserably and Sebastian tutted as he changed the child into sleeping attire and placed him in bed. As he pulled the covers up to Ciel's chest, he felt the boy's forehead.

"You have a slight fever," said Sebastian worriedly.

Ciel began to cough again, his hand over his mouth. Tears fell down his face as cough after cough shook his body.

Sebastian patted his back reassuringly and held a cup of water to his lips. Ciel drank it thirstily and fell back against the pillows with a sigh.

"My head hurts," he whimpered.

Sebastian kneeled beside the bed and gently moved Ciel so he was lying down, then tucked him in. He stroked the child's forehead gently in an attempt to soothe the ache.

"I don't like it," sniffled Ciel.

"It's all right," said Sebastian gently. "Close your eyes, little one. You need to rest."

Ciel obediently closed them, and was soon asleep. Sebastian stood up and sighed. Ciel may be too ill to make a fuss now, but tomorrow he would certainly be feeling grumpy and would probably throw a tantrum or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is short but quite fluffy and hopefully satisfactory! Thank you to everyone who likes and reads this story and thank you to the person who reviewed (I'm on a time limit rn so I can't check your name sorry) your review was short and sweet and made me happy, thank you :-)**

Ciel tossed and turned in his bed, half asleep, feeling like he was lying in a puddle as he was sweating from his fever. He was burning hot and his throat was sore. He was desperate for water.

Suddenly feeling something in his throat, he began to cough violently, lurching upwards and coughing into his hands. When he had finished, he collapsed back onto the bed, beginning to whimper due to the heat.

Sebastian had made his way to the child's room as soon as he heard the coughing. He opened the door and approached Ciel's bed, looking worriedly at the small boy writhing and whimpering.

"Young master?" he asked, placing his hand on the child's forehead and feeling extremely anxious about the temperature he felt.

Ciel's eyes slowly opened and he burst into tears. "It's too hot," he sobbed.

"You have a fever." Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly lifted Ciel out of his blankets, placing him on his lap. Ciel put his arms round the butler's neck and wailed, tears cascading down his face.

Sebastian hugged him tightly and wiped the child's tears away with his thumb. "Close your eyes, young master."

Ciel's cheeks were red and his hair was soaking wet. Sebastian stood up, cradling him like a baby. He began to walk around the room, rocking the child gently to try and cool him down.

Ciel gradually settled down, feeling very much comforted in his butler's arms. He snuggled into Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes, sniffling.

Sebastian knew he should change Ciel's sheets before putting the child back in bed, but decided to do it the next morning. Instead, he carried Ciel to his room and placed him in his bed.

When he tried to put him down, however, Ciel clung to him even though he was asleep. Sebastian chuckled, and, removing his shoes and jacket got climbed into bed, putting Ciel next to him. Ciel held onto his arm, using his chest as a pillow, and settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! I've been uploading fast but these chapters are pretty short so I'll spend a few days making a longer one. I have something pretty cute planned :-) (why did I say that, I've only had the idea, now I'll have to make sure it really is cute...oh well)**

 **I already put 'not yaoi' in the summary but I just want to make it really clear that this story is in no way intended to be yaoi and neither will any of my stories. I do not ship Sebastian x Ciel (okay, them existing in the same room as each other makes me fangirl but I don't ship them like *that*). None of my stories will ever be rated more than T and even that will be rare so if you want more adult stuff, don't expect it here. Just wanted to make that clear :3**

 **By the way, if you ever notice anything wrong with my grammar, please do let me know! It will just be a mistake since I really do value my grammar, but if you do see anything wrong please tell me as I HATE a story with bad grammar. And thank you for the reviews :-D**

It was burning hot and extremely bright. The manor was on fire. Ciel ran out of his room, coughing and wild with terror. Why was it happening again? And where was Sebastian? Ciel hurried down the hall, searching for a way out. Why wasn't Sebastian coming to save him?

"Young master."

Ciel's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, tears falling down his pale cheeks. He glanced around desperately and gave a sob when he saw Sebastian next to him, reaching out to the demon.

Sebastian sat up and lifted Ciel over to him, placing him so he was sitting sideways in Sebastian's lap, his head leaning on his chest. Sebastian put one arm around Ciel's body protectively and put his other hand on the child's head, stroking his hair reassuringly.

"The manor was on fire," whispered Ciel in fright. "And…you didn't come…"

"Oh, young master," said Sebastian gently. "I'll always come when you're in danger."

Ciel nodded contently. He took Sebastian's shirt in one hand and gripped it tightly, as if he was afraid the butler would disappear. Sebastian placed his big hand over Ciel's tiny one.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," whimpered Ciel, who was still sick and feverish.

"A cup of hot milk would do you good," said Sebastian. "Shall we go down to the kitchen and get it?"

Ciel nodded again and Sebastian stood up, slipping on his shoes and tailcoat. He picked Ciel up again and, positioning the child so his chest was against Sebastian's and his chin was leaning on Sebastian's shoulder.

Upon their arrival, Sebastian tried to put Ciel down on the counter but Ciel put his arms round the butler's neck and clung to him. "Nooo," he whined.

Sebastian chuckled. This Ciel couldn't be more different than the usual cocky, surly child but he sure was adorable. Typical Ciel was adorable anyway, but this one was a different kind of adorable.

Sebastian held Ciel with one arm as he warmed the milk, which wasn't difficult as the child was tiny. When he had warmed it and poured it into a cup, he held it to Ciel's mouth. The earl sipped it eagerly and made a small sound of protest as the cup was removed from his mouth.

"That's enough, young master," said Sebastian, turning to walk back to the bedroom. Ciel gave a small yawn, suppressing it by pressing his face against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled. "Tired?"

Ciel nodded, gazing up at Sebastian with his big blue eyes. They were in Sebastian's room now and Sebastian eyed the clock.

"There's about four hours left of the night, young master," said Sebastian. "How do you feel?"

"Ill."

"You'd better spend tomorrow in bed then," said Sebastian, placing Ciel back in bed. "I must go and prepare for tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, finally! Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

Sebastian withdrew his hand from Ciel's forehead, not liking the temperature he felt, and eyed the child anxiously. Ciel's face was pale except for his cheeks, which were bright red. His hair was wet due to his fever and his breathing was raspy.

He had changed Ciel's sheets in the early hours of the morning and placed the little boy, who was still asleep, back into his own bed. Ciel had fallen straight back asleep when they came back from the kitchen and he had yet to wake up.

Sebastian left the room to go and see what the other servants were doing. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, Ciel woke up.

He was hot, dizzy and had a headache; unable to think clearly, he reached out for Sebastian and panicked when the butler wasn't there. He began to whimper, and the whimpering slowly grew in volume until he was sobbing loudly.

Sebastian was there in a second. "My young lord, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly, kneeling beside the bed.

Ciel grabbed onto one of Sebastian's hands with both of his small hands and held on to it tightly. He stopped crying and started coughing. Sebastian pressed a tissue to his mouth then held a glass of water to his lips; Ciel sipped it in relief then lay back down on his side, looking up at Sebastian with glassy blue eyes.

"Young master, may I ask why you were crying before?" asked Sebastian, placing a hand on the child's head and stroking his hair gently, to soothe him. It worked as Ciel leaned into the touch and gave a small sigh.

"Woke up. You weren't there," mumbled Ciel.

"I am sorry young master, I'm here now and I'm not leaving. How do you feel this morning?"

"My head hurts…I feel bad…"

Sebastian gazed at the child unhappily. Ciel was always arrogant and acting tougher and older than he really was; it was something new to see him lying weakly in his bed, pitifully asking for Sebastian.

"There is nothing I can do right now other than to ensure you are comfortable and give you water. Would you like anything to eat?"

Ciel shook his head. "Just want to sleep…"

"I'll leave you in peace for a while then, my lord." Sebastian moved Ciel into a comfier position and tucked the blankets in. He brushed Ciel's hair out of his face and stood for a moment, watching the child close his eyes to check he was comfortable, then left the room.

~time skip~

When Ciel woke up three hours later, his temperature had gone down and he was feeling a bit better. His head still hurt him though, and he complained to Sebastian about this.

"I do have something that will help, young master," said Sebastian, producing a bottle of medicine.

Ciel's eyes widened. "No! I don't want disgusting medicine!"

"It will make you better and as your butler, it is my duty to do what's best for your health."

"No, it's your duty to follow my orders!"

Sebastian poured some medicine onto the spoon and held it out to Ciel. Ciel kept his mouth firmly closed and glared at Sebastian.

"Young master, do I have to take more serious measures?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ciel suspiciously.

Sebastian began poking his fingers along Ciel's stomach. Ciel jumped and gave a squeak. He kept flinching away but Sebastian's fingers came back. He tried to push Sebastian's hands away but he was far too weak.

"Oh dear," said Sebastian, not stopping his poking. "Are we still not going to listen to Sebastian?" The butler had amusment in his voice.

"No!" said Ciel stubbornly, still writhing at Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian placed the spoon down and tickled Ciel's sides with both of his hands. Ciel burst into adorable bubbly laughter, wriggling around in the blankets. He turned onto his stomach in an effort to protect himself but Sebastian caught him by the waist and flipped him back over, still tickling the child's sides.

Ciel giggled, pushing at Sebastian's hands, tears of laughter in his eyes. "Hahaha…no, stop! I'll take the medicine…haha!"

"Good," smiled Sebastian, stopping his attack and picking up the spoon. He put the spoon to Ciel's mouth and the boy swallowed it.

"Urgh," said Ciel, with a grimace. Sebastian sighed.

"You may not like it but it will cure your headache, I promise you. Now, do you want anything else?"

"Read to me."

Blinking in surprise, Sebastian said, "any particular book, young master?"

Ciel shrugged. "I don't mind."

Sebastian picked up a copy of Oliver Twist and began to read slowly. Ciel lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

He was asleep within minutes. Sebastian closed the book, shaking his head fondly at the small child. Hopefully, Ciel would sleep for a while.

 **Next chapter we'll see more of sassy/grumpy Ciel but if you preferred him when he was more ill and clingy, fear not because that will be in the finale! There will probably be one or two more chapters to this.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and I forgot to say, feel free to make any requests! :-D I will read all the reviews so if your request doesn't make it into a story, it will just be because I couldn't write it well. Anyway, that's it for today ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter will be the finale so I'll make it really fluffy and sweet, don't worry! :-) By the way, if you leave a review I'd love to know what your favourite episode of Black Butler is and who your favourite characters are. Mine is BoC episode 6 and Ciel, Sebastian, Agni and Prince Soma.**

 **You all seemed to like this story so there will be more like it in the future :-D**

It was the next morning when Ciel woke up. His headache was gone and so was his fever. He still felt weak and coughed as he sat up, but he ignored those symptoms, convinced he was well.

"SEBASTIAN!" he yelled.

Sebastian appeared immediately, a look of panic on his face. "Young master! Is everything all right?" he asked, hurrying to the child's bed and crouching down to be level with Ciel.

"Everything's fine. Get me dressed."

Sebastian blinked in surprise. "But young master, you were severely ill yesterday, I think you should spend at least today in bed."

"Don't be ridiculous. My headache and fever have both go-" before the earl could finish, he erupted into a coughing fit, his hands over his mouth.

Sebastian grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and held it to the child's mouth. Ciel snatched the glass off him and took big gulps of water, putting it down with a sigh.

"You're still ill, my lord," said Sebastian in concern.

"I'm not," said Ciel. He threw off the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. As soon as his bottom left the bed, however, his legs wobbled and collapsed. Ciel fell forward, straight into Sebastian. His light body slammed against the butler's and he instinctively grabbed onto Sebastan to support himself.

Sebastian took hold of his arms to support him, but Ciel pushed himself off using Sebastian's shoulders and glared. "I'm fine, I just tripped!"

He took wobbly steps towards the door. "Young master, where are you going?"

"To breakfast," said Ciel.

"Don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Oh…yes," said Ciel embarrassed. He turned round dizzily, still unable to think properly.

Sebastian soon had him dressed, although he was reluctant to do so. But what could you do with such a stubborn child?

~time skip~

Ciel sighed and put his head in his arms. He felt sick and kept coughing. He was too tired to do any more paperwork but thankfully, Sebastian appeared at the door to tell him it was time for tea.

Sebastian hadn't given him much, to save the boy's stomach, and Ciel didn't complain. But the child became angry when Sebastian said there was no dessert.

"Don't fight me on this, young master. You are too ill for a dessert. Tomorrow, perhaps."

Ciel scowled and began to shout at Sebastian. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY MY DESSERT! I WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

Before Sebastian could respond, Ciel had rushed into the kitchen and found where all the sweets were kept. He ate them eagerly, not really feeling up to it but in a real temper, was determined to eat as many as he could.

Sebastian followed him into the kitchen, but Ciel ordered him not to stop him. When Ciel had finished all the sweets in the cupboard, Sebastian couldn't stop him anymore so he picked the child up and carried him to his room, feeling very frustrated.

He soon had Ciel bathed and in bed. Ciel was still upset and didn't speak to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed sadly as he left the room; he felt that he had bonded with the little earl over the past few days, but now the child would be as cold as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter of this story, but don't worry, there will be more! One thing I thought of doing is a few little scenes based on Ciel's height, let me explain. As we all know, Ciel is short and adorable, and cute/funny things are bound to happen due to his height. I haven't found a fic with something like that (please let me know if you have :3) so I thought I'd do one :-D I have no idea when it will be up, though.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it as cute as possible. Thanks to promocat for reading this story and for all your reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited or just read the story!**

 **Side note: It mentions Ciel loving Sebastian in this chapter, but it's completely intended to be more of a father/son type thing than a relationship.**

 **I don't own Black Butler or any of these characters and I don't make money off this**

Ciel groaned and clutched his stomach in pain. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that it was 12:30 at night.

He gave a small cry as a strong bout of pain shot up his stomach, tears appearing in his eyes. Why, oh why did he eat all those sweets?!

Sebastian. The butler's face as Ciel greedily and angrily ate the sweets appeared in the child's mind; he had looked shocked and disappointed. And Sebastian had been so kind to him when he was ill. Ciel felt horrible. He needed and appreciated Sebastian, although he rarely showed it, he would go as far as to say he loved him. But what if Sebastian hated him now?

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. The pain of his stomach and the pain of the thought of being left by Sebastian were too much. He slowly got out of bed, groaning as his stomach ached even more.

He made his way down the dark corridor in search of Sebastian. Where would he be? Ciel had no idea what the butler did at night.

A noise from the library caught his attention, and the earl saw a light under the door. He opened the door cautiously, blinking in the sudden light.

Sebastian was there, dusting books. He looked at Ciel in astonishment. "Young master! What are you doing? You must be freezing."

Ciel burst into tears. Sebastian knelt down in front of him and gently pulled him into a hug. "My lord, what on earth is the matter?"

Ciel cried harder, clinging onto Sebastian and snuggling into the hug. Sebastian stood up, holding Ciel; the child put one arm round Sebastian's neck and leaned his head against his chest, sobbing.

Sebastian wiped Ciel's tears away with his gloved thumb. "Shhh…stop crying…"

Ciel managed to reduce his sobs to sniffles. Sebastian cuddled him comfortingly. "Now, are you going to tell me what's the matter?" He began walking to Ciel's room.

The walking motion soothed Ciel. "I thought you might hate me…I'm sorry Sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled, not that Ciel could see. "Don't worry about that. While it was rather bad behaviour to throw a tantrum like that, I understand that it's frustrating being ill. I will never hate you."

Ciel smiled contentedly, then grimaced as his stomach reminded him of his other problem. "Tummy hurts…"

Sebastian tried to place him on the bed, but Ciel clung to the butler. Sebastian sat down on a chair near the bed and cradled Ciel in his arms. He rubbed the child's stomach with one hand, to try and ease the pain.

Ciel yawned and closed his eyes. It was comforting having Sebastian rub his stomach like that, and in Sebastian's arms he felt completely safe and at ease; nothing could possibly harm him and he knew that.

Sebastian was pleased to see the child drifting off. When he was sure Ciel was asleep, he gently placed the little earl in his bed.

"Sebastian?" whispered Ciel, startling Sebastian.

"Yes, my young lord?"

"Please stay with me…I don't want you to go."

Sebastian nodded and sat back down, watching as Ciel fell asleep.

 **If you enjoyed this, here's some stories I recommend, you can find them on google:**

 **Ciel Phantomhive is Sick!**

 **Sleep Talk**

 **Warmth**

 **Cheer up, young master**

 **Night of Affection**

 **Rain desu there is a thunderstorm**

 **Ciel, scared of thunder**

 **Carriage Secrets**

 **(None of these are mine, obviously)**


End file.
